


DoM Department Head

by Lorbie05



Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: Adrian wasn't happy with the new DoM Department Head, Hermione wants to change his mind..
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Adrian Pucey
Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953004
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	DoM Department Head

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of my 31 Days of Writing Challenge. Today's challenge: Sentence Limits
> 
> Your first sentence/line has 20 words, the second one has 19, and so on until you finish with one word.
> 
> Your minimum and maximum amount of words is 210!

Even though she had known Adrian since she started Hogwarts, she hadn't  _ known _ him until a very recent summer night. He had stormed into the Malfoy's garden party, spewing curses about how terrible the new DoM department head was. 

"Adrian, I'm sure you know Hermione Granger, the new DoM department head you were just praising," Draco smirked. 

"Granger, how the bloody hell did someone like you get that position over me," he practically screamed.

"I guess the minister thinks I'm just good at being in position over people like you."

"You wish I would let you be in any kind of position over me, girl."

"I could teach you a thing or two, just ask Draco here, he knows."

"Keep me out of this little lover's spat" he said with a huff. 

"This isn't a lover's spat, this girl thinks she's better than me. 

"But it could be a lover's spat, if you wanted to."

"You can't offer me anything I can't already get, Granger."

"We could leave and you can have my offer."

"And why would I do something like that?"

"Because I'm good at what I do."

"Are you sure you're that good?"

"I know I am good."

"My place or yours?"

"My place, obviously."

"Ok, sure."

"Excellent."


End file.
